


We're All Rebels

by SleepyKalena



Series: Rogue Fanart [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fanart, Fanart collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: A collection of my general Rogue One fanart, uploaded to ao3 at the request of a few tumblr folks.One piece per chapter. Mature ratings, if any, will be announced at the start of the appropriate chapter.





	1. Pokemon Trainer Cassian: Let's Go, Jabba!

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Let's Go but instead of the trainer taking Snorlax out of the Poke Ball, it's Cassian and Jabba the Hutt

  
  



	2. Smol!Rogues: Jyn & Cassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Children’s Day, and Jyn has been gifted with a flower crown! Cassian has been gifted with a KX-series droid plush (he’s affectionately named him “K2SO”)
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _[Cross-posted on[pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/486259), [twitter](https://twitter.com/sleepykalena/status/1093783330678394880), and tumblr]_  
>  **

* * *

 

_Original Pencil Sketches:_

 


End file.
